The Shy Princess
The Shy Princess is the sixth episode of Sofia the First. Overview Sofia's art class is doing a dream castle project, and she's been assigned to do hers with Princess Vivian, who's really shy. Sofia hears rumors about Vivian from Amber, Hildegard, and Clio. Sofia gets to know Vivian, but how can she help Vivian get to know everyone else? Plot During art class, Sofia and the other students paint portraits of Minimus. After that, the class is given a new project: To make a model of their dream castle and bring it in for show and tell. Everyone is paired up for the project, and Sofia is paired up with the shy Princess Vivian. Sofia goes over to introduce herself when the class is finished and says Vivian can come over to her castle to work on the project, but Vivian doesn't really want to but does agree to have Sofia come over to her castle that afternoon. After school, Sofia is told rumors about Vivian and her friends: supposedly Vivian's parents are gnomes, she lives in a cave with glow in the dark bats, and she has a pet dragon. No one knows if these rumors are true since Vivian never talks to anyone and no one has ever been to her castle. Back home, Sofia's hanging out with James and Zandar while they work on their castle when Miranda arrives to inform her that the coachman is waiting to take her to Vivian's castle. After her excuse to not go doesn't work, Sofia tells her mother about hearing that Vivian is strange and that when she tried talking to her, she didn't say much. Miranda tells her she won't know what Vivian's like until she truly gets to know her. Clover offers to accompany her, which makes Sofia feel better. When they arrive at Vivian's castle, they are greeted by Vivian's mother, Queen Cecily, who suggests to Vivian that she show Sofia her room. Sofia is relieved that it seems none of the rumors about she was told about Vivian are true, but it turns out she does have a dragon, Crackle, who is very friendly. Sofia admits that she was a little scared to come over after hearing the rumors from the other girls and Vivian reveals that she is well aware of what they say about her, but is too shy to confront them about it. While the girls leave to work on their castle, Clover is left with Crackle, who breathes fire when excited and does so often since she has an excitable personality, to his dismay. Sofia has all kinds of ideas for the dream castle but, since Vivian can't think of anything, Sofia suggests that they go to her favorite room in the castle to get an idea. Vivian brings her to her music room and says the mandolin is her favorite instrument. Sofia asks her to play and offers to sing along. Eventually, Vivian joins in on the singing and the castle is soon complete. Sofia tells Vivian she should talk at school more so they can find out what she's really like, but Vivian is still unsure. The next day, Sofia and Vivian are talking about their castle when Amber and her friends enter the room. Vivian ultimately gets too scared and runs away. Later, Sofia decides to go to Vivian's castle to check on her. Clover refuses to come this time at first due to is fear of Crackle's fire breath but in the end, he agrees to come with her. At Vivian's Castle, Clover is quickly dragged off to a room full of Shiskabobs and finds that they taste better when she roasts them with her fire breath, making him re-think his opinion of her. Meanwhile, Sofia finds Vivian and reminds her of the show and tells tomorrow but Vivian would rather Sofia do all the talking and nothing Sofia says can change his mind. When Sofia finds Clover, he shows her what Crackle can do and his remarks about talent give Sofia an idea and she goes back and tells Vivian her plan. the next day at the show and tell, Amber and Hildegard present their two castles, one for gowns and the other for shoes. Next is James and Zandar's castle which is just a giant cannon. Finally, it's Sofia and Vivian's turn and they do a musical presentation. After they finish their presentation, Amber and the others come over, impressed by Vivian's musical talents and wanting to be her friends. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Barbara Dirickson as Queen Cecily Transcript The Shy Princess Transcript Song *All You Need Goofs *When Vivian looks at the crowd shortly before her and Sofia's dream castle presentation, Clio, Hildegard, and Amber have their fans up. Later when Vivian begins strumming her mandolin as the presentation begins, Clio, Hildegard, and Amber do not have their fans up. A few scenes later, they do. Category:Episodes Category:Season One